


i'm in love with an alien.

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [9]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Angst, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay Aliens, Lesbian, Multiple chapters, Planets, Time Travel, Time machine, female relationship, lgbtq+, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: thirteenth doctor x readerthe story of your life with the doctor.





	1. the girl who fell from the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a night walk that changed your life forever.

  The night breeze danced gleefully through the strands of your hair, and the street lights combined with the moonlight heavily complimented your complexion. Darkness reigned above you, conquering the sky with spots of light pricking through it, and the light from the moon highlighting the sky around it, however the moon itself hidden away behind the silhouettes of trees. Your breathing deepened and evened out, your chest feeling weightless.

 Night walks like these, you found, were a great way to relieve stress and help you calm down. Sometimes you just took them anyway, even if you were having a good day. They were your favourite thing - a thing that seemed to give you another reason to stay alive, something you'd been struggling to find reasons for. It wasn't anything dangerously serious, it was just that everyday you seemed to find another reason to.. not live. It sprung up in your mind a few weeks back, and since then it had kept appearing. Like an infection, you couldn't get rid of it. Walks helped to ease that off a little bit, to quieten the thoughts for an hour or so. Why night? It's quiet, only the light rumble of distant and few vehicles from the nearby main road, pretty stars above you, and there was always a nice, cool atmosphere. It was like your own world; you didn't have to talk to anyone, and for once you felt  _safe_ being alone with your own thoughts. You also could do anything, and practically, no-one would hear you or see you. Screaming, running around naked, shouting swear words - most of the time, nobody would notice. The world would keep going.

 That's what terrified you - no matter what you do, the world goes on. The world keeps spinning, orbiting around the sun. Nothing you can do will change that. Of course, you could get someone to make a powerful bomb that would turn the planet to dust, but realistically, you, at that moment, couldn't change anything. During your childhood, you never really knew what you wanted to do when you were older.  _You just wanted to leave your mark on the world._ But, growing older, has allowed you to realise that you are tiny, and, chances are, could never leave a noticeable mark on the world. That's.. That's also what had been on your mind for the past few weeks, along with the coming-up-with-the-reasons-to-not-live-thing. Usually a walk would somewhat drown that out, but for some reason, it wasn't working this time, so you turned right, rather than left, and took a different route. Maybe the different scenery would help. 

 The people around this area were generally fine. There were hardly any annoying teenagers, the odd few, but what would Britain be without the chavvy teenagers hanging around the local corner shop? Still, you felt an uneasy weight in your stomach because of the unfamiliar surroundings. You walked on, though, ignoring the feeling. You felt something cold against your skin, turning around instantly at the touch. The cold object sliced your arm as you turned. It was a knife. Held up by.. some hooded guy you couldn't see. 

 "Money," The guy demanded.

 "I don't have any money," You gulped.

 "Phone, then," 

 "I don't have my phone, I literally have nothing on me," 

 "Go up against the wall," He asked, and you hesitated. "Get up against the wall," He growled.

 You stumbled to the wall, panicking now. He raised his knife, at your stomach level, and pushed it to your skin. You tried to struggle, but he held up your wrists with his hands, and you winced at your wound being up against a cold brick wall. It really is great that nobody could hear you if you screamed. You only now considered it as negative.

 Just as the blade touched your skin, you heard screaming, and then a loud thump from behind the man. He looked round, and let you go, before running off behind the trees. Relaxing, you held your head in your hands for a few seconds, breathing heavily. You then realised where the thump came from. A woman in shredded clothes that clearly did not fit her, boots about two sizes too big, and blonde hair, laid in front of you. You immediately checked her pulse, and were relieved to find she was still alive - but with quite a rapid heartbeat. It was like four beats all at once. Furrowing your eyebrows, your face scrunched up with confusion, however you then shrugged it off and decided that getting this woman to a better place to rest was something more important. She was surprisingly light, so there wasn't much hassle carrying her back to your house. It took about five minutes, and once you got back you placed her on your sofa, you sitting on the armchair next to it. Questions queued up in your mind, ready to ask her when she woke up. But were you even doing the right thing? Surely you should have taken her to a hospital.

 You shook the thought off. She was still alive, and had hardly a scratch on her. You just had to wait until she woke up.

 It had been two hours. You put a bandage on your wound, it didn't seem in need of stitches. You didn't want to watch anything to pass the time, you just looked and thought about her. This mysterious woman who unknowingly saved you from probably being murdered. You were just about to drop off, when the woman jolted upwards, groaning loudly.

 "Oh my God! Where am I?" She asked.

 "Not.. Not the sky, which is obviously where you're from.." You made a sort of.. confused and disgusted face. 

 "Oi! Look, just tell me," She pointed at you.

 "Sheffield," You sighed. "Who exactly are you?"

 "I don't know yet. I know I'm the Doctor, but beyond that.. I don't know. I don't know if I'm funny.. wait- no. I've already made a speech like that before," She paused. "I'm the Doctor."

 "Must be hard being a female doctor, bet you get a lot of crap for it," You huffed.

 She chuckled, "Why are you calling me female?"

 "Because.. you are? Why? A bit flexible on that? I don't mind if you are.. honestly,"

 "Oh! It's coming back to me now," She smacked her head. "Sorry,"

 "No need to apologise,"

 "Can I.. get you anything?" You offered, sitting down next to her. 

 "What's your name?" She looked round at you.

 "Y/N L/N," 

 "That's a brilliant name," She smiled. "Y/N, could I have a cup of tea? I'm sort of.. craving it."

 "Sure," You got up from your seat and went to the kitchen counter to make two cups of tea. "So, your name is just the Doctor?" You shouted through the house.

 She got up and came to you. "Yeah. Do you like it?"

 "Yeah. It's unique." You smiled, whilst putting the tea bags in the cups. "Are you okay, after you fell? Where did you even fall out from?"

 "It's a long story. Save it for later," She tapped her nose as you passed her her cup. 

 You both sat on the sofa as you drunk your tea. The Doctor took the remote and turned the TV on, specifically the news. There wasn't anything remotely interesting on there, mainly political stuff. 

 "There isn't actually anything wrong. Huh." She frowned and took a sip of her tea.

 "Is there usually something wrong?"

 "D'you have any clothes you don't want? These clothes are a tad big on me. I'll just throw something together," She asked, looking up at you whilst sipping her tea again. 

 "Sure." You lead her to your room and opened a box of folded up clothes that the Doctor immediately began rummaging through. She picked out some yellow braces you had used for a Halloween costume three years ago, a silver coat with rainbow lining you'd bought at a charity shop, culottes you were given as a present but never wore, thick socks, a top with a few stripes through it, and brown boots.

 "Great!" She grinned, but the grin disappeared. "I need.. underwear. I don't have any underwear! How do you do.. bras?"

 "The local Sainsbury's is open 24 hours. We'll just have to go there," 

 "F-For what?" She stuttered. 

 "Bra shopping!" You giggled at her shocked face.

 "Actually, wait, you can't go out like that, you'll be stared at. Just throw on.. this hoodie and these joggers." You gave her a black hoodie and black joggers, and left her to get changed. Once she'd done, you gave her a pair of trainers to wear as you put on your shoes, and locked up the house. 

 

 "So, do any of these catch your eye?" You stood in front of the seemingly endless rows of bras in front of you both.

 "Erm.."

 "Okay, I guess we'll have to make it easier." You chucked a few of the same bra but different sizes into your basket and took the Doctor into the changing rooms. She unbuttoned her shirt, not caring if you saw her chest. You sat down on the small corner seat in the tiny room with her, handing her a bra. She looked at it with confusion, so you helped her. 

 "Lift your arms up," You put her arms through the straps, and clipped the garment together at the back, your fingers against her back. And that was when it clicked. You saw her gleaming eyes looking at you in the mirror, her creamy blonde hair caressing her jaw, her slim body close to yours, her little smile she always had on.. You just fell in love with the Doctor. 

 She interrupted you from your thoughts. "I can barely breath in this thing! Is that normal?" You unclipped it, and put on a bigger bra. "This one feels so much better,"

 "Okay! There we have it, we'll just get a couple more,"

 She picked out a few more she liked, you got some pants for her too before you could forget, and you paid at the till, and you both walked home.

 "So.. Before you fell to the ground dramatically, I was kind of in the middle of getting.. murdered? I don't really know. He cut me, but I'm fine, I put a bandage on it," You paused. "He held a knife up against my stomach right when you fell. So, you know, thanks? For.. unknowingly saving me?"

 "Are you okay?" 

 You smiled, and nodded.

 The Doctor clutched her chest, suddenly, and bent over in pain. She breathed out golden air, almost, and was left panting. 

 "Jesus.. are you okay? What was that?"

 "I'm fine, I'm still within 15 hours of regeneration, it's normal,"

 "Okay, let's just get you home to rest." You put your arm round her to support her the rest of the way home.

 You set up a little bed on the sofa for the Doctor to rest. It wasn't much, but it was comfortable enough. 

 "Why aren't you scared?" She asked, sitting on the sofa.

 "Huh?" You were confused as to what she meant.

 "Someone falls from the sky, they're still alive and three hours later they're sitting on your sofa in your clothes without a scratch, and you don't seem worried or frightened.. at all."

 You shrugged. "I guess I'm just lonely," You paused, before plastering a smile onto your face. "Okay, I'll leave you to it." You wandered off into your room to sleep. 

 

 Minutes went by, hours in fact, and you still couldn't sleep. You just thought about the mysterious woman sleeping on your sofa. After an hour or so, you gave up and got out of bed to get a glass of water. It was four in the morning, and yet you still couldn't get yourself tired. There was still so much adrenaline and fear from earlier still digesting in you - you probably could never forget the events of that night.

 You switched on the kitchen light, trying to be careful not to disturb the woman. Just as you went to reach for a glass, something caught your eye. A neon yellow post it note was stuck up onto the cupboard, reading:

  _Gone to check something out. Thanks for your help._

_The Doctor_

You smiled and shook your head, threw on some clothes and ran out the door. You shouted her name down the road, where you usually take your walks, behind the houses - nothing. You decided to go and check out the place that she fell. You let out a huge sigh of relief to find her crouching down, inspecting something. She was wearing the outfit she had picked out of your old clothes, and weirdly, it suited her  _a lot._ She obviously had heard you, because when you approached she jolted round to look at you.

 "Ah," She bit her lip awkwardly.

 "It's fine," You breathed. "What did you find out?" 

 "The person who mugged you.. I just want to find out who did it,"

 "Why?" You smiled, confused.

 "I just do. Anyway, I couldn't sleep. I need something to do,"

 "Me neither. I couldn't stop thinking abou-" You cut yourself off.

 "What?"

 "Who do you think did it, then?" You changed the subject.

 She walked behind a few trees, revealing an entrance to an underground tunnel. She grinned and raised her eyebrows. "I think we might be able to find out," She held out her hand, and you grabbed it, grinning. You both ran towards the entrance, crouching down and wandering in. About ten metres in, the dirt around you turned into metal and became very steep. You hesitated as the Doctor sat down on the metal, and she motioned for you to follow her. She pushed herself, and immediately went down the sort of metal slide. You took a deep breath, sat down, and pushed yourself off. The Doctor was laughing in front of you, whilst you were screaming loudly. 

 The metal tube ended in a huge, futuristic room with no padding whatsoever. You and the Doctor groaned, picking yourselves off of the hard floor. 

 "Oh my God, I recognise this," The Doctor scanned the room. "They're the Teknoa. From the planet Teknoaticania. They're magnetic, so they can climb up that metal tube! I don't understand why they need to come to Earth, though. They have their own planet. And they're not murderous!" She spoke fast. You tried to keep up with her.

 "They're aliens! An alien tried to kill me?" You gasped. 

 "Yeah.." She trailed off. "Anyway, let's carry on,"

 You both walked cautiously through the room, strange contraptions and objects scattered around. It felt so strange, so new. Somehow the fact that it was alien didn't bother you, more the fact it tried to kill you. 

 You heard a fuzzy sound from behind, and slowly turned round to look. A hooded figure approached you, like the one from that same night. It had a knife in its hand, gripping it tightly. Even with the striking light, you still couldn't see its face, just darkness.

 "Doctor.." Your breathing quickened.

 "Hm?" She turned round, her eyes widening. "Oh. Hello!"

 The creature stayed silent and motionless.

 "You must be a Teknoa. You have a filter over your face to cover it up from public view. You are magnetic. Now how do I know that, might you think? It's worth keeping us alive, don't you think?" 

 "You will be useful. The other female will be killed," It turned its face towards you, raising its dagger.

 "Okay, time to run." The Doctor sighed, pulling you along with her hand. The metal tube approached, and you realised that it was too steep to climb up. 

 "Ah! I have just the thing for this," She pulled out a bottle of a yellow lotion from her new coat. "It helps you stick to stuff." She dolloped some on her hands and passed it to you, weary of the alien that was coming closer and closer by the second. You rubbed your hands together and entered the tube, climbing up as quickly as possible. The Doctor was in front of you, and you were struggling behind. Unfortunately, the Teknoa was much faster than you'd expected, and grabbed your foot. 

 "Doctor!" You tried to reach up to her. It took all of your energy to hang on - the strength of the alien was incredible. Kicking your foot, the alien raised its knife, and you closed your eyes as it prepared to strike you.  

 A loud clang sounded in your ears, and the force on your foot was gone, however the Teknoa was still hanging onto your foot. It must have clamped on, or something. You shook your foot repeatedly until it fell down, and continued to climb up the hole. 

 The Doctor helped to pull you out, and you were shaking from what had just happened; you had met an alien who has now tried to kill you three times. Your life had just flashed before your eyes, with no hope left in you, at all. You slumped against a tree, your head in your hands and a lump in your throat. 

 "Are you okay?" She panted.

 "Yeah," You bit your lip. "It's just - A few hours ago we were bra shopping, and now I nearly got killed by an alien. I've nearly died three times tonight. It's surreal,"

 "You've also survived three times tonight," 

 "Is it always like this with you?" 

 "Yep," She popped the 'p'. "Do you mind that?"

 You thought for a second. "No. Do you?"

 She smiled, but her eyes conveyed a different emotion. "It's a great feeling. I never get sick of it." She held out a hand, and you took it, pulling yourself off of the ground.

 

 You both walked back to your house, and chose not to sleep. You weren't tired, still high on adrenaline and fear. After a few minutes of silence, the Doctor asked, "Do you have a shed?"

 Your eyebrows furrowed. "Er, yeah, why?"

 "I need to use it. My old sonic screwdriver was destroyed, and my sunglasses are on the TARDIS. So, I need a new one," You were extremely confused with most of what she had just said, but you nodded and took her to the back of your garden, and unlocked it. 

 "Nice tools, mind if I use them?"

 "They're my dad's,"

 "Would he mind if I used them?"

 You smiled, sadly. "No. Not at all. He'd want someone to use them once in a while,"

 "Thanks, Y/N," She smiled in understanding.

 

 It took a few hours, but when she was done, she'd made a tool. It was unique, nothing like you'd ever seen before. She'd used wood and a few loose objects from her coat that she'd transferred from her original clothes. It was magical, but you couldn't help but laugh when you initially saw it.

 "What? Is it the goggles? It's the goggles, isn't it." She took off the goggles she had used as eye protection for the duration of crafting it. 

 "No," You giggled more. "It just resembles... it resembles a dildo,"

 Her mouth dropped open. "What?! No! Shut up!" She moaned, before opening her mouth even more. "God, Y/N! Now I won't even be able to use this seriously,"

 You raised your eyebrows. 

 "Shut up!" She couldn't help but laugh a bit herself. "How, though?!"

 "C'mon, just look at it. It even curves round at the end to work better." You tried not to laugh. 

 "Jesus. I can't even disagree. I hate you," She laughed, shaking her head.

 You smiled, proud that you had done your job. 

 "What exactly is it for, though?" She raised her eyebrows and raised it, pointing it at the locked door at the back of the shed. It clicked, unlocking itself. You looked in amusement. "Can I try?"

 "Yeah, just point it at the door and think 'lock'." The blonde woman passed it to you. 

  The world 'lock' filled your mind as you pointed the sonic screwdriver to the door. You pressed it, and to your surprise, you heard it click. You looked round to the Doctor with a look of disbelief on your face. 

 "I was thinking that we could use it to disable the Teknoa. Their underground ship had a huge battery, right in the middle, and it powers their magnetic abilities. If we can disable that, then they won't be able to climb up the tunnel, and whilst I'm doing that, you can plant bombs around the facility, and so when they detonate, it will be contained within their base and they won't be able to escape," She paused. "But that's only if they refuse to leave. Either way, I need to find out why they're here, and why they're suddenly all murderous." She fiddled with her sonic, explaining her plan thoroughly.

 

 It was light when you woke up, sharp, bright light seeping into your eyes when you opened them, blinking fast. In fact, it was too bright. You tried to get up from where you were laying, but something was restricting you. Your eyes finally focused, and you looked around. Your arms and legs were restrained to a table, and around you were plain metal walls. The Teknoa base. Surrounding you were the hooded aliens, with a blank face, and gloved hands. 

 "Why am I here?" You stuttered.

 "You are needed," One of them replied.

 "For what?" You tried to stall them from, I don't know, trying to murder you,  _again_.

 "Information about the human race,"

 "I can give you information. Ask me anything,"

 "We do not require speech. Only physical information,"

 You realised what they meant, swearing under your breath. They were going to kill you, using your body to find out more about humans - and this time the Doctor was not there to save you. A lump formed in your throat, tears welling up in your eyes. You tried not to blink, afraid to show fear in front of aliens. 

 They started by cutting your hair. Luckily it was only short trims. They moved onto the more painful things.

 A knife pierced your stomach, dragging across from your hip to the middle. Screaming, kicking, you struggled through the pain, feeling lightheaded. You thought about everything you had ever done in your life. You thought about your dad, and how much you missed him. You thought about your friends, whom you hadn't seen in weeks. You thought about the Doctor. The girl who fell from the stars. The girl that had given you hope for the first time in weeks. The girl that had changed your life unknowingly. The girl who saved your life so many times in just a night, but not this time.

 Your vision darkened, your eyes closing, your screaming stopping, your hope decreasing. That was the last thing you could remember from then.

 

 The Doctor slid down the tunnel, running past the crowd of Teknoa to the battery. She focused completely on disabling it with her sonic and after a few seconds it was disabled. Sparks crackled from the Teknoa, and those who were approaching her stopped. They seemed to have powered down completely, and of course that would last for a certain amount of time, but it was enough. She ran over to you. Her eyes glazed over with tears to see you in the state you were in. Immediately, she freed you from the straps, scooping you up her in her arms and ran out of the base. The woman climbed up the tube using the lotion, reaching the ground panting, and laid you on the floor. Using her braces, she wrapped one round the deep wound on your stomach and one on your leg. A tear rolled down her cheek as she kissed you on the forehead before going back down the tunnel to finish what she needed to do. She steadied her breath, biting her lip. The Teknoa were already functioning when she arrived.

 "Listen up, you lot!" She shouted and walked round the huge room, secretly placing bombs. "First, I want you to tell me why you're here."

 "Our ship was blown up. We fell to Earth and created this. We had to use humans to make our ship up again, so we collect things from them and make parts out of them. Blood is the most useful. We convert it into oil for our ships,"

 She bit back tears. "You're going to listen to me and do what I say. You're going to leave now and not come back. You're going to go to Teknoaticania and not ever come back. You will never interact with humans again,"

 "No. We have since found enjoyment in using humans and we will continue to use them," 

 "I will destroy this place if you stay here." She walked back to the entrance once she had finished planting the bombs. All it took was the click of her sonic to set them off. 

 "A puny woman would never do so,"

 "Watch me." The Doctor climbed up the tunnel again, pointing her sonic below her and detonating the bombs. There were a few seconds for her to escape, and luckily she managed to get to a fairly safe distance before it blew up. The force from the explosion shot her upwards so she hit the top and fell onto the edge of the dirt part of the tunnel. She struggled out of the hole, lifting herself off of the ground and scooping you into her arms. She limped to your home with you tightly in her arms. 

 The TARDIS was waiting for her in front of your house. She entered, amused by the new interior but also focused on getting you safe. The Doctor placed you on a chair in the console room, running off to get a medical kit to properly wrap you up. 

 Your eyes fluttered open, warm lights gleaming above you. You felt pain all over your body. It ached and stung, pain screaming from your stomach and leg, tears streaming from your eyes. A coat was draped over you - the Doctor's. 

 "D-Doctor?" You tried to shout, but all that came out was a whisper. "Doctor!" It was louder this time, and footsteps were approaching you.

 "Y/N. You're awake." She smiled, her eyes bloodshot and face stained with tears. You sat up, looking at the Doctor with tears down your face. She walked closer to you, and you stood up. Smiling, you threw your arms around her and held her as tight as you could. She put her arms around you, holding you tight. 

 "What happened?" You stuttered and sat down again.

 "The Teknoa are gone from this planet. I gave them a choice, and they made a decision," She looked down at you. 

 "Where am I?"

 "The TARDIS. It's a ship. A spaceship, that can travel throughout time and space. It's mine," She smirked. "It's what I fell out of earlier, but it turns out she just couldn't get to the ground in time before exploding, so she threw me out. She knew I'd survive,"

 "You're alien? Explains why you didn't know how to put on a bra,"

 "Shut up! I'm just a bit.. uneducated," You rolled your eyes and smirked. "There's one more thing I want to do." She put her hand against your wounds and closed her eyes. Yellow energy radiated from her hands, like the air she had breathed out earlier, and into your body. The pain was gone, and so were the wounds. You got up and felt as good as new.

 "You've got healing powers?"

 "Er, sort of. It's regeneration energy. I put some in you to heal your wounds, so I think that means you've got a tiny bit of alien in your blood?" She explained.

 You grinned at her.

 "So, I was wondering, I don't really have anyone to travel with.. Do you want to come with me?" She bit her lip.

 "Of course," You smirked, as she pulled a lever and the ship whizzed and whirled into space. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this took so long to write omf
> 
> there is more to come!! i don't know how long it will take because i want to do episode-like chapters? so like, each chapter is a different adventure. so they'll take a few days to write. once i get back to school i might not have much time so there might be slow updates then but for now it's good! anyway tell me what you thoughtt


	2. pop music & mum jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you travel to the 1980s with the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD YEAR TEN IS A PISSTAKE

The TARDIS quickly landed, marking the end of its journey with a deep rumble. A large smile was plastered across your face, stretching from ear to ear, and your teeth were glinting in the low light of the console room. The Doctor was smiling too - probably the happiest you had seen her yet. She ran over towards the door, pulled it open, revealing an array of colours before you. They were soaked in a tinted gold from the sun. You could see old cars lined up beside the pavement, and people walking down the street in colourful clothes that were from the 80s.

 "Oh my God. We're in the 1980s," You blurted out. 

  She licked her finger and held it up to the air. "1986, to be exact. Los Angeles, 1986,"

 You gasped. "It really is?" The Doctor nodded, smiling. "I'm going to look so out of place,"

 "Nah," She waved you off. "It's fine. I once ended up in the middle of the Battle of Waterloo with shorts and a t-shirt on. And, honestly, you'd be surprised at how accepting everyone is with fashion in this time. So where do you want to go first?"

 "I don't know," You mumbled, aghast by your surroundings. "Where would you recommend?"

 She shrugged her shoulders. "Charity shops, clubs, fast food restaurants... Places like that,"

 You grinned. "I have a few ideas, now," A few places caught your eye on the high street you were stood, and you walked quickly over to one of them. 

 You walked into the shop, and a huge variety of colours popped out from everywhere. Long racks stretching out across the walls had countless coats and jackets squashed in together. Tall displays of glasses/sunglasses were dotted around. Pop music of the time was echoing in the background, amongst the quiet chatter of people observing the clothes. You felt like crying... So you did. Tears of happiness streamed down your face, and you turned round to grin at the Doctor, pulling her in for a hug.

 "Y/N, are you okay?" She pulled back, a concerned look washing over her face.

 "Yes, yes, of course, it's just... So amazing. I love this all so much. Thank you," You wiped the tears from your eyes and she pulled you in for a tight hug. Your heart warmed at her kindness. It also fluttered. A lot.

 You spent about ten minutes looking around, in awe at all of the clothes and colours. The Doctor was looking around herself, and looked as delighted as you were when she was. 

 Afterwards, you decided to both walk towards an arcade. Since video games were on the rise, it was crowded and stuffy, but this was the only way you'd get the full experience, really. You overheard various conversations from teenagers surrounding you as you played Pac-Man, including words like 'fag' and 'queer', but, honestly, as soon as you found out what year you were in, you didn't expect anything different. You failed quite a few times on the games you played, but the Doctor's new sonic could rig it so you didn't have to pay; of course, a few kids saw what she was doing and threatened to snitch on her if they didn't do it for them, so being the person she is, she did it.

 The Doctor found a two-player driving game, so you tried that a few times - she won every time. When you looked over at her during the race, the amount of concentration on her face was unreal.

 "Jesus, Doctor, where'd you even get those skills from?" You laughed after losing to her for the fourth time.

 She shrugged, jokingly. "I picked them up over the years," You both laughed, before being cut off by a flicker of the lights. The Doctor looked concerned herself, but resumed the game before you could say anything. It was probably nothing - you were just paranoid because of your previous alien encounter. 

 You continued another game not far from the Doctor. You assumed she was close behind you, but she was actually scanning the room for any unusual readings or alien technology. There was unusual readings, in fact, and they were all over the place. The arcade was drowning with them - at least one in every machine; however, the flickering lights had nothing to do with them. At least they had encouraged her to check.

 The Doctor's breathing began to quicken along with her heart beat, and her eyes widened. How the hell was she supposed to get everyone out of that arcade? Teenagers wouldn't listen to her.

 You tried to play the game, but realised that you needed the Doctor's sonic to be able to play. You turned round, but she was nowhere to be seen, so you tried to find some loose change in your pocket to see if it would work. After finding a spare 5p coin in your pocket, you put it in. It actually worked. You smiled, and began to play again. 

 Becoming bored after your many tries on most of the games, you decided to look for the Time Lord. She was still by the game you were both playing earlier, inspecting her sonic screwdriver. She looked rather worried, in fact. 

 "Hey, Doc, you okay?" You walked up to her. She didn't reply. "Doctor?"

 "Er, yes, I'm fine. It's just, this place... It's not safe. There are unusual readings in every machine, most likely alien, and I don't know how to get everyone out. The readings seem new, too. The alien - if it is alien - technology has only been installed today." She blurted out, and began to walk back and forth. 

 You noticed sweat beginning to form on her forehead, and her breathing become quick and irregular. "Doctor,"

 "All of these people are in huge danger if I don't save them!"

 "Doctor!" You grabbed her wrist. She stopped pacing and looked you in the eye. You almost blushed, before gulping and returning to your previous manner. "It's okay. It's going to be okay. You just need some quiet, and your brain will start working. I've noticed." You let go of her wrist and rushed over to the back room, sneaking through the door. You found the huge plug socket for the machines, and used all of your strength to yank it out. Sparks crackled as it unplugged, and the whole of the room went black. There was a moment of silence before you could hear an eruption of groans and shouts. As you were returning to the Doctor, you could see everyone quickly filing out of the tiny door at the front, and the workers rushed to the back room.

 The Time Lord breathed a huge sigh of relief, and smiled apologetically as you walked over to her. The room was eerie and quiet, largely contrasting the moments before, and it was still thick with heat. Silence rung in your ears.

 "Thank you, Y/N," She showed a moment of sadness in her eyes, before flicking back to her usual self by running to the nearest machine. She buzzed her sonic onto the back of it to take it off, and began to inspect the thousands of wires. 

 You crossed your arms and looked around, tapping you feet on the floor, before hearing a gasp. Your eyes darted back towards the Doctor to see her holding a strange metal object. She sonic-ed it, and bit her lip whilst looking at the readings. Not gonna lie - you found that  _quite_ attractive. 

 She continued to look in other machines around the arcade for the same devices, and she found one in every single one.

 "What do you think they are?" You tried to make sense of what was going on.

 "DNA readers," She said without looking up. 

 "What for?" You walked over to her to take a closer look.

 "I reckon that these aliens - whatever they are - are taking people's DNA off of the coins they slot into the machine. Once they have the DNA they probably modify it somehow - maybe to get energy from it? But.... What would they need the energy for?" She rambled on whilst you tried to keep up. After she'd finished, she coughed and announced, "We should get back to the TARDIS, I can analyse this properly there,"

 You both wandered back to her space ship. The sky had become slightly darker, transitioning from a vibrant orange to a cool, dark, blue. The streets were fairly empty, most shops closing down, only the light rumble of vehicles were present in your ears. Wind whistled through the strands of your hair, somehow making yours messy but making the Doctor's utterly flawless and natural. Your eyes glided up and down her as you were walking. Her coat followed behind her, showing the side of her body as she walked, and her jawline & cheekbones were complimented by the subtle, glowing light from the street lamps hanging above. You couldn't help but smile - everything around you was  _so, so_ beautiful. Even with the climax of the situation, you found comfort by the side of the safest woman in the universe. 

 Soon, you had arrived in front of the doors, and the Doctor unlocked the door and pushed it open - only to find she couldn't. She barged herself into the doors, but still, nothing. She couldn't open it.

 "She won't let me in," She sighed. "It's because of this." She held up the alien object. "She thinks it's too dangerous. We're gonna have to find somewhere else to stay,"

 After hours of walking around, you found a hotel that wasn't heavily booked. The Doctor had gotten money from an ATM on the way there (thank god she made that sonic, it really was useful).  You walked into the room to find only one bed.

 "Sorry. Only got enough money for one bed," She apologised.

 "It's fine." You went and sat on the mattress, surprised when it actually felt quite comfortable.

 "I probably won't sleep anyway. Need to analyse this with only my sonic and..." She ruffled through her pockets, pulling out various objects. "A quality street wrapper, a screw and a... weird tube-y thing?" She pulled out.. a tampon.

 "It's a tampon, Doctor," You laughed. "I just had some old stuff in there from when I wore it previously, that's all."

 "Oh, for like nosebleeds and stuff?" She dangled it in her fingers.

 "Oh my God. No. Just- No. Look it up or something," You face-palmed. "Okay, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight, Doc,"

 "Goodnight, Y/N," She replied, laying out her tools on the table at the side of the room. 

 

 Your sleep was deep and peaceful. It was the only sleep you had gotten for over a day. As you woke up, you stretched your arms and groaned, squinting your eyes at the golden sunlight seeping through the cracks of the curtains. Looking round the room, you saw the Doctor with her face resting on the desk she was sat on last night, presumably asleep, with a strange contraption in front of her; her tools had been transformed into a scanner-thingy that had a low beeping noise and a warm red light. Yawning, you stepped out of bed and tried to sort your hair out with your hands as you walked over to the alien. You bent down beside her, taking a close look at her, and found her snoring lightly. You chuckled to yourself and smiled lovingly at her - it was a shame you had to wake her.

 She started to wake up as you shook her shoulder, blinking and stretching. 

 "Oh - hi, Y/N," She muttered. "I finished analysing the... the... thingy. It's like.. A DNA thing,"

 "How much sleep did you get, exactly?"

 "Um, well, I probably dropped off about... 4?" She bit her lip awkwardly.

 You raised an eyebrow.

 "Look, okay, Time Lords don't need much sleep!"

 "Time Lords?"

 "My people. It doesn't matter," She woke up fully. "Okay, so, it's a DNA contraption that scans children's DNA from their fingerprint off of the coins, like I told you. It modifies the DNA, and uses the energy it gains from that for... for something. I haven't worked that part out yet," She trailed off. "But! Modifying DNA without causing any harm is extremely difficult, and one  _slight_ miscalculation can cost someone their life. So, because it's alien, and if an alien is extracting energy from children's DNA, chances are they don't care about harming them. So - the hundreds of children that go to that arcade every day are in danger. It could lead to an illness, maybe even nothing, but some are going to die."

 Your eyes widened. "Doctor- I used an old coin from my pocket whilst you weren't around to use your sonic. Does that mean... Does that mean I'm-?"

 "Not on my watch. No-one is going to die on my watch." She decided. You felt calmer after she said that.

 

 You found yourself stood in the arcade again, however with it completely shut down. There was a sign plastered over the door, explaining why it was shut down (a power failure). The Doctor buzzed her sonic and the door clicked open. 

 "I also programmed the sonic to track down where the DNA scanner came from," She pointed her sonic towards it. "Okay, so it's towards the back room."

 You both walked towards the back room, the beeping on the device quickening, and the nervous weight in your stomach growing. It led towards a cleaning cupboard, which was taped over. You could feel your heart in your throat.

 The Doctor yanked down the tape, twisting the door knob and opening it completely; within the darkness was a shining metal creature, like a robot, with handlebars on top of its head and black eyes. It stepped out, twisting its head down to you - its mouth lit up as it spoke:

 "You will be deleted." It raised its arm and shot a laser, but you were pulled out of the way by the Doctor too quickly to be shot. She stepped in front of you.

 "Don't you move!" She yelled up to the robot.

 "You are not human. Who are you?" Its monotone voice boomed.

 "No. You don't ask the questions I do," She began to pace around. "So - you're a Cyberman. A grated up human inside of a metal cage, stripped of all emotions. Why are you here?"

 "Our ship ran out of fuel yesterday. It is stuck outside of Earth's atmosphere,"

 "So you use the energy you extract from manipulating  _children's_ DNA for fuel to try and move your ship?" She scoffed.

 "Who are you?" It repeated. 

 "I'm the Doctor. Saving people's lives wherever I go," The Cyberman stepped back. "You scared now, huh? You remember me."

 There was a zap, and the Cyberman was gone. How did they know who she was?

 "Fuck! A teleport. So annoying!" She squeaked, running into the cupboard. "Okay, there must be a button somewhere... Found it! C'mon then, Y/N!"

 You grinned and ran inside, and she pressed the button. The world in front of you was transformed from a cleaning cupboard to a futuristic room. The Doctor ran off, and you trailed behind her. After sneaking round a few corners, narrowly avoiding being seen by a Cyberman, you made it to a huge room with a few Cyber men in. One was sat on a chair, the others guarding it, like it was their leader or something. 

 "Hello, Cyberking," She raised her chin. "When was the last time I met you lot, was it... When you killed me, but it's fine, cos I destroyed most of you," She raised her eyebrows.

 "You regenerated into an inferior human." The 'Cyberking' stood up.

 The Doctor's mouth dropped open, and she looked back at you with an offended face. "S'bit harsh?!" She then coughed. "Okay. You're killing people. For fuel.  You put a DNA scanner in every single machine. You must've got noticed. You would've had to kill those that caught you. That means that people have already died. And that is not going to happen again, so I'm, well, going to stop you."

 "You will not," 

 "I beg to differ," You scoffed, joining in. Secretly, you winked towards the Doctor - you knew she had a plan, so you gave her time to carry it out. You looked back to the robot, walking closer to it. "See, she's the Doctor, and you've had countless encounters with her, yeah? And, assuming by her being alive and the world still thriving, you've lost every time. So why try again? Why put yourself through it again?"

 "This was our only choice,"

 You laughed. "So you did it anyway. The only thing you're getting out of this is harming children! You have no emotion, so you wouldn't get something like that out of it. Why do it?" 

 "This was our only choice,"

 You sighed. "Ah. That's the thing, isn't it. You get nothing out of harming children, as in, you don't care. So you'd try anyway, just in case you had that slim chance of succeeding. You only began yesterday, too, and you thought you could really get away with this? Well," You smiled. "I assure you, that the Doctor is  _not_ going to let that happen."

 Stepping back, you let the Doctor step in front of you to use whatever she'd found. She directed it towards the main battery for the ship situated behind the Cyberking, and it exploded. In fact, the whole ship began exploding. Running back round corners, the Cybermen screamed, sparks and smoke clouded your vision, and the Doctor grabbed your hand. The adrenaline pumping through your veins, as your heart was in your throat was the most amazing feeling  _ever._ You would never, ever forget it.

 

 After a few hours of yanking out the DNA scanners from the arcade machines, and sorting out the 'power failure' too, you walked back to the TARDIS. It let both of you in - the aliens were gone.

 "Erm, Doc, will I be okay now? After my DNA being converted into fuel... or whatever?" You looked down as you entered the console room.

 "Yeah, of course! Sorry, I didn't explain - whilst you were being brilliant and distracting the Cybermen, I disabled all of the DNA scanners, reverting any of its effects. So anyone that was ill or going to die, was fine. Your DNA is back to normal. Nothing to worry about," She smiled.

 "Thanks," You looked up at her.

 "No problem, Y/N," Her eyes flickered with vulnerability. It was a problem; little did you know - you could have died. She was so, so close to not figuring out how to disable them. She could have failed you, and many others. "Anyway, where to now? Home, or future, past, or present?"

 You grinned. "I think I have a few people to catch up with. But, madam, after that, it's back to normal, yeah?"

 "Home, it is!" She grinned back at you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took so long to write sksksks
> 
> okay, so next chapter will be a tad more chilled out and hopefully have some more gay bits in it lol


End file.
